What Is Going On?-The end
by Potter
Summary: Harry's last year at Hogwarts came. He found the mischief-maker, and it is... Please R/R.


Harry Potter   
And What Is Going On?   
3  
  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron was very anxious to get out, but there was no hope. In the end, the three disparated and landed in the Defense Against Dark Arts Tower. It was as exciting as usual. But the tower began to shake violently as the lesson started.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Dean Thomas shouted.   
"Peeves! I've enough! Get out quick!" Scyth ordered. But the rumbling continued, so the class had to duck out of the tower. Scyth then brought the class to the grounds and continued with their lesson.  
Even there were some problems at Potions. Snape the Potions Master called them to make a Duplicate Potion. But just as they started, Draco Malfoy's cauldron exploded. His Duplicate Potion splashed at everyone, and their copies appeared. Harry fought his own, and the copy dissappeared. He fled back to Gryffindor Tower and heaved a sigh of relieve.  
Ron and Hermione came in too. They were unhurt.  
"I say! Did you do this time?"  
"No, Ron. I wouldn't do a thing like that. It is a mad joke."  
"Snape himself got knocked out," Ron beamed. "All the copies disappeared. The Gryffindors are alright. But the Slytherins weren't lucky. Draco got knocked out too."  
"Come on, we're due for Herbology."  
*  
It looked like lessons would never go on without strange things happening. In Herbology, the teacher, Professor Sprout took the class to Greenhouse 4 where many exciting magical plants were kept. The class just settled down when owls came flying in out of nowhere and soon, owls occupied the whole greenhouse and they tried to chase the class away. In the end, the class fled back to Gryffindor Tower and they did not continue with the lesson. The Gryffindors occupied themselves with some games. Hermione was badly shaken.  
"Wh...who...did...that?"  
"Who knows?" said an angry Ron. "That Peeves is growing braver! Just wouldn't stop that great joke!"  
"He suceeded," said Harry. "But in the least we are unhurt."  
"I think the end of Hogwarts is coming near if it doesn't stop soon. I guess we must find the Bloody Baron."  
"Oh yes, I haven't see him for ages."  
"What do you think could have happened to him?"  
"What, Hermione?"  
"I say, if someone cursed him or such, so that it gave Peeves a free run of the castle. He can do what he like and nobody will notice."  
"No one could have! Peeves dare not do that! He is afraid of the Bloody Baron! How-"  
"Wait here, Ron. Didn't you say that Peeves is getting braver?"  
"I won't deny that."  
"Peeves just wants to get rid of the Bloody Baron once and for all. After all, all the ghosts here had studied here before. We'll just ask how he died."  
"But we haven't see a trace of him for ages. Even if we go up to Ghost Tower, we won't see him."  
The strange happenings were always ringing in Harry's mind though he practice Quidditch with the second-years. Strangely though, Gryffindor won Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the first two matches. The next match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry felt filthy, though. The Slytherins were all cheats. They tried in all means to win the match. They never succeeded, though. Harry had once set a Patronus at Draco Malfoy on the pitch in a match. This earned Harry the highest point in Gryffindor for the House Cup.  
*  
Harry and his team marched out to the pitch to find the Gryffindor supporters cheering for them. He saw Malfoy and his team marching out too. Ron was at the commentary.  
"Off they flew! Harry and his team rode of for the Quidditch Cup! Chaser Sinnigan went off to get the Quaffle! Jason of Slytherin went off after him...WHOOSH! YES! SINNIGAN SCORED!"  
Harry seened the Snitch and went after it with Malfoy after him. But hundreds of Snitchs came flying out at the pitch. Harry was astounded. Why were there so many Snitchs at the time? Ron was blinking again and again to make sure what he saw.  
"Hey, what-"  
BANG!  
One of the Snitchs had hit Malfoy on the stomach.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
Another hit him in the face.  
"OUCH!"  
Another Snitch almost whammed Malfoy off his broom. Malfoy clanged on, trying to get back on it.  
"Hey! What is going on? What the-"  
Ron had not finished when another Snitch hit Malfoy off the broomstick.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Malfoy flew off the broom and he landed in the mud unconcious. His broom flew off out of sight. Meanwhile, Harry flew off to avoid the Snitchs which flew off at everyone. Harry then reeled his broom and flew off back to Gryffindor goalposts. Harry then circled the post and wheeled off to Madam Hooch who was blowing the whistle for a pause. Everyone in both teams swiped down to her. The Snitchs were still flying.  
"Listen! We-"  
She had not finished when a Snitch hit her on the face. Another hit her off the broom in a second and she landed unconcious too.  
Professor McGonagall was lost with words.  
"What-"  
WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!  
Snitchs came pelting on both teams. Professor McGonagall snatched the magical microphone from Ron and announced that the Quidditch match was postponed for another day. The Gryffindors were extremely angry.  
"WHY MUST SHE POSTPONE THE MATCH JUST BECAUSE OF THE SNITCHS!?"  
"Someone duplicated them, Ron."  
"Everyone knows that! So we can destroy them!"  
"There're tonnes of them."  
"And why they can hit someone off their brooms?"  
"Unless someone jinxed them and made them fly like Bludgers!"  
  
Not Another Strange Thing!  
Chapter 4  
  
The Quidditch match was held on another Saturday. This time, nothing happened.  
"Yes...GREAT! SINNIGAN SCORED! Wasn't that the Snitch?"  
Harry had gained on the Snitch beforehand. He made a dive and-  
"POTTER GOT THE SNITCH!"  
The stadium exploded as supporters came in and congratulate the teams. Harry received the Quidditch Cup from Dumbledore. This one minute great feat of Harry made the Gryffindors celebrated for a week. Meanwhile, the Hallowe'en was up. Everyone went to the Great Hall and had their feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower as Scyth was collecting names of who were staying for Christmas. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed up immediately. They were not suprised that Malfoy and his gang were also staying.  
The students woke up on a fine Christmas morning and went to the feast. But just as everyone were seated, owls from nowhere came flying in with Howlers. The students immediately made a run for it. The owls were after them. However, one gripped Ron tightly, refusing to let him go. Ron was exceedly angry. He pulled out his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
Something white flew out and knocked out the owl, but Ron had took off. The Gryffindors flung on their beds and heaved a sigh of relieve.  
"Who did that?"  
"I don't know, Ron. I don't believe that the Dursleys would send a Howler."  
"We didn't do anything wrong, Harry! How could anyone send a Howler like this! This is getting madder!"  
"But what can we do? No one can stop anyone from sending Howlers to us!"  
But Ron had marched out of the hole and went off. In a minute, he was back.  
"What kind of nonsense! Professor McGonagall told me off! Said that she will solve it!"  
"We'll go up to Headless Nick and ask him about Peeves." Harry went off to the tower.  
  
More And More Strange Things!  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry saw Headless Nick on the tower.   
"Hello, Harry."  
"Same to you, Headless Nick."  
"Well, if you're asking about Peeves, I'd say he disappeared without a trace."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He's gone kind of mad. Rushing around corridors in some kind of manners. Wonder what he is up to."  
"Then?"  
"I don't know, but the Bloody Baron is trapped in Slytherin Tower. Peeves could have cursed him. But I know Peeves lost his powers."  
"Next?"  
"Peeves have been boasting to me ever since last summer that the Bloody Baron was trapped. I don't think anyone would dare to trap him."  
"What house was Peeves in when he was alive?"  
"Not clear."  
"I am going to rescue the Bloody Baron."  
"Too dangerous."  
"I HAVE TO! THE END OF HOGWARTS WILL COME IF IT DOESN'T STOP!"   
Harry went back down.  
*  
"RESCUE THE BLOODY BARON! Surely, Harry, you are off your rocker! You don't know the password to Slytherin Tower!"  
"Well, Dean, I have to. This will save the school."  
"We just have to curse Peeves, that's all."  
"We can't. Setting the Bloody Baron free will track down Peeves sooner."  
"Wait here. I think you should knock out the rest of the Slytherins to get up to their tower."  
"Oh yes, I will go. Ron and Hermione, come with me. It is safe."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through the hole and went off.  
The three hid somewhere as Malfoy and the weasels shouted the passwords. The trio followed too and stepped into the hole as the weasels cried in surprise. But Harry knocked them out cold. The three went up the tower to find the Baron struggling to get out from an invisible rope.  
"Help me! You help me!"  
"Lockershin!"  
The Baron went free, but skulls fell down on the four from nowhere.  
"Duck in quick!"  
The four rushed out of Slytherin Tower and Harry and Ron fell down on all fours.  
"Peeves... He used some curse and tied me up... went to do his own things. I tried to struggle, but the ropes stubbornly refused to give in..."  
"Where is he?"  
"He went off to Moaning Mytle's bathroom."  
Harry and his friends dashed off to her bathroom to find Peeves at the door.  
"OH POTTER...YOU ROTTER..."  
"ENOUGH, PEEVES!"  
"OH POTTER..."  
Harry used a Freezing Charm on him and he was frozen. The Baron took him back as the three went back. They celebrated immediately and Professor McGonagall gave Gryffindor two hundred points.  
*  
The rest of the year passed smoothly as Harry left Hogwarts. But, more adventure awaits this young hero. Will he beat Lord Voldemort who had regained power?  
  
  
  
  



End file.
